


Maybe....Possibly?

by Dubusaurus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusaurus/pseuds/Dubusaurus
Summary: Wonwoo works his menial job at a local pharmaceutical store. Jisoo stops by to grab something. The world slows down, and a rose filter fills the screen as the two can't help but gaze into each others eyes.(Will be told through both of their sides, so every update will have two chapters.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/gifts).



> ◦°˚\\(*❛‿❛)/˚°◦  
> have the fluff  
> have it all
> 
> also it isn't written in first person, it's still in third person (he said/she said) but told from each of their perspectives...if that makes sense.

“When did you want to go on lunch?”

“Wonwoo….Earth to Wonwoo.”

His co-worker snapped their fingers in front of his face, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”  
“Lunch, when?”  
“Whenever, just let me know. I'm gonna have to cover the new guy when he goes to lunch, right?”

His co-worker took a long look at him. She was pleasant, and he actually considered her to be a friend. However, due to conflicting schedules, he had never actually gotten to hang out with her. Even still, she could read him like a book.  
  
“What’s on your mind?”  
“Food.”  
“Why am I not surprised.” She scoffed, walking back to her spot amongst the cosmetic items.

Wonwoo’s expression scrunched as he turned back to his stack of totes. Could he date her? Would she be a good choice to accompany him on his slow and steady journey through life?

_ Nah. _

He looked down at the contents of the tote he was working out of. A mix of vitamins and various supplements were stacked upon each other.  He set off on his task, and was quite lost in his thoughts of whether or not he should join a dating site when his attention was suddenly taken by a soft ‘excuse me’ muttered by a customer.

“Yes….s-sir?”

Wonwoo’s breath caught in his throat as he met eyes with his customer. The young man who stood in front of him was absolutely mesmerizing. His skin was a soft peachy alabaster that practically glowed. His hair fell perfectly around his face, accentuating his perfect jawline. His eyes were cat like, and his lips flicked upwards at the ends, giving him the perfect cat-like smile. Wonwoo’s heart thumped in his chest and he struggled to pay attention to what he was asking for.

“Have y-you perhaps, seen this product?” He asked gently, revealing his phone screen.  
“Not that one specifically, but ah..something similar?” Wonwoo immediately focused on what it was. A balm of sorts, but not one Wonwoo had seen before.  “What is it used for?”

The customer flushed bright red before mumbling, “Protecting fresh tattoos.” He tugged at his collar, and showed the cellophane wrapped tattoo. Pansies--little tiny ones--dotted his left collarbone.

_ Oh my god _

But something about those flowers seemed so familiar.

Wonwoo lead the way to where he was certain the product was kept. He looked for the item, and had almost had a chance to point when he heard his name sound over the loudspeaker. The new guy had just at this moment decided to go to lunch, and was calling Wonwoo to cover him. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Begrudgingly, Wonwoo sauntered off, vowing to make the new guy pay for the lost moment with the mystery man.

He didn’t mind manning front checkout. He got to see a wide array of customers throughout the day, but standing in one spot really did a number on his back.

“Your receipt is in the bag, have a good day!” he feigned cheerfulness. 

He was known amongst the employees for having the most convincing customer service voice. The kind that would drip with saccharine so the customer wouldn’t suspect in the least bit that whoever was standing in front of him was metaphorically more dead than the steak they just ate.

He wasn’t always like this, on a good day, Wonwoo could be seen sitting on a bench in the park soaking up the sunlight while planting his nose into a book. Other times you could see him walking his cat. (His cat was an odd one.) And other times he’d just walk through town looking for a new place to eat by himself.

Thinking about his future plans for the following week was enough to set him into autopilot, where he would acknowledge customers and then proceed to file through the list of questions he’d have to ask.

“Did you find everything okay?”  
“Do you have a card with us?”  
“Did you want a bag?”

Eventually a whole slew of customers would approach the register, and he would call his co-worker up to take the second register. The two of them were the dream team, scanning and bagging in one fluid motion, then dropping the receipts in the respective bag and handing off in another. They worked like a well oiled machine, constantly earning praise from higher ups.

The rush came to its end, and both Wonwoo and his co-worker faced the last customer before the store was empty again. A familiar twinkling voice greeted Wonwoo, and he was pretty sure he had stopped breathing.

“Hey.” mumbled the pretty stranger.  
“Ah, hey. Glad to see you found everything ok.”  
“I don't live near here, so I don't know the layout of this store, so thank you for your help.”

Wonwoo wasn't sure how to respond, so he smiled softly, and scanned the mystery man's items. But there was a slight tinge of disappointment, especially pertaining to the whole 'i don't live near here' part of his pretty stranger's discourse. To Wonwoo, all that meant was 'Hey, I don't frequent this store because it's not the closest store to me, so you probably won't see me ever again.'

And that was enough to make Wonwoo just a little sad.

“Do you have a card with us?”  
“Yeah! Lemme just…” 

Wonwoo watched as his slender fingers began typing numbers into the pin pad. They moved so fluidly.... Once he had hit enter, a name popped up on the bottom of Wonwoo’s screen, and mystery man was no longer a mystery.

“Jisoo?”  
“That's me!”

_ Jisoo jisoo jisoo jisoo jisoo jisoo jisoo _

Wonwoo smiled and prompted the register to take payment. As the receipt began printing, Wonwoo grabbed his pen that was attached to his lanyard.

“S-so, on the bottom of your receipt is a survey,” he began writing his name, “my name is Wonwoo, and it would be cool if you gave me a 10?”

Jisoo laughed softly, and Wonwoo ascended into another plane of existence.

“Of course, Wonwoo.” he smiled and took his stuff, walking out the door.

_ Oh my GOD. _

His co-worker peered at him from across the way. She had the look on her face like ‘i know what's going on in your head’

“Let's hope pretty boy comes back to rescue his Prince.” she snorted, walking back to her aisle.

Sometimes, working in a pharmaceutical chain store wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exactly what happened in chapter one, but told from Jisoo's perspective c:

_ Mustn't scratch it..don't..Do...the itch.. _

Jisoo shifted uncomfortable under his jacket. What was the ointment the artist told him to get? 

He waited till he was at a stop light before flicking his eyes over his phone.

“Multipurpose intense healing lotion...where would I get that?”

Sure enough, a familiar logo flickered to life across the street, and Jisoo flicked the switched for his blinker. The light turned green and he mumbled something about how ‘God always did know when to make something happen.’

He parked his car grabbed his phone, and a fist full of cash out of his wallet. Before he even got out of his car, he tugged at his collar, revealing what was making him itch so bad. He looked into the mirror, sucking in air through his teeth. The skin around his new tattoo was red, and angry, but the tattoo itself..

His favorite painting by a freelance artist he had once seen working in the park involved pansies, and so he went to tattoo artist asking for just the pansies on his collar bone. He couldn’t have been more pleased with the result, the colors were almost exactly the same, and the line work was done perfectly symmetrical to the original.

He would have emailed a picture of the tattoo to the artist had he gotten his details, or at the very least seen him again at the park….not that he would know who he even was, as he had never seen the artist’s face.

Finally, he left his car and went towards the door to the store. The thing is, he’d never been to this store, as wasn’t the one closest to his apartment. But whatever, it’s close to the tattoo shop.

Jisoo wandered about for a bit, peering down the cosmetics wall, and shuffling past the shampoos. He managed to find the first aid wall, and tried searching there. Much to his dismay, he didn’t find squat. 

_ Go ask someone, ya dipshit. _

So he headed towards the soft noise of someone throwing something inside of a box, and sure enough as he rounded the corner, a man stood with his back to Jisoo, shuffling inside of a stack of boxes of various colors, taking products out of them and putting them in the shelf.

He approached, and gently held a hand out.

“Excuse me?”  
“Yes sir?”  
“I..”

_ Pardon my french, but goddamn. _

Whoever this man was--he couldn’t even look at the name tag--was breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes were cold yet so soft, and his face was firm, yet held a warmth like no other. The way his hair was pushed up in the front, Jisoo could hardly believe what he was seeing.

“H-have you, perhaps seen this product?” he asked, flashing his phone screen to the employee.  
“Not that one specifically, but something similar.” he smiled, turning to face Jisoo.

_ Oh that smile… _

Jisoo’s heart hammered in his chest, and he was afraid the employee would hear and think he was weird.

“What's it used for?” he asked.

Jisoo shifted awkwardly and tugged his collar.

“Protecting new tattoos..”

Something in the stranger's eyes sparkled with recognition, but Jisoo didn't notice it.

He smiled and lead him in the general direction of the balm new as looking for. But just before he was able to point out anything else, or Jisoo could ask any further questions, the overhead speaker crackled to life, and a page was sent out. Judging by the disappointed look upon his prince charming’s face, he was the one called. He nodded, smiled and then turned to leave the way he came.

Jisoo at that moment vowed to learn his name, and everything about this prince charming.

He saw what he needed, and grabbed the item, before wandering through the aisles, looking for possible snacks or candy he could maybe get with the extra dollar he had. 

After pondering and wandering aimlessly, he settled on a drink. With the dollar he had, he could easily buy an Arizona tea. He peered at the flavors, and perked up after reading the little sale tag fluttering around due to the cooler’s fan. 

_ Awww yis. 2 for 1. _

He grabbed two if the green tea bottles and headed towards the front. There he was! The mystery employee in all his glory and mystique.

But to his dismay, there were two checkout lines, and a bit of a random pick and choose as to who gets to go to which. 

So he milled around by the phone chargers, waiting for his turn to go see his mystery man.

_ H-his? _

Boy. That sure was a fun theoretical word. But he's thinking too ahead of himself. Back up a little, he thought.

Jisoo glanced up in time to see his path to that front register was clear, and he jumped on the chance. He strode forward and placed his basket into the counter and smiled.

“Hey!” he mumbled a little overzealously.  
“Ah hey, glad to see you found what you were looking for.”

Jisoo almost lost his bearings there, the man's voice was like a warm blanket enveloping your body.

“I don't live anywhere near here, so I don't know the layout of this store, so thank you for your help.” Jisoo rambled.

His mystery man smiled so sweetly and kindly, Jisoo at that point pretty much evaporated.

“Do you have a card with us?”  
“Yeah, lemme just…”

He quickly typed in his cell number, realizing he should have said it aloud in hopes his mystery might pick up and send him a text later.

“Jisoo?”  
“That's me!”

_ SAY MY NAME AGAIN PLEASE _

The man finished scanning, bagged the items and watched as Jisoo paid accordingly. The receipt printed and he quickly began to  something.

“At the bottom of your receipt is a survey,” he began, circling the large number at the bottom, “my name is Wonwoo, and it would be cool if you gave me a 10?”

_ WELL YOU'VE WONWOOED ME. _

Jisoo chuckled softly and met Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Of course, Wonwoo.” he smiled, taking his things and leaving promptly.

At that moment, he vowed to go to only that store. He sat in his car and mapped out how out of the way it was, and swore on his life.

He was gonna take Wonwoo on a date by the end of this month.


	3. Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo's prince charming makes another appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I just wasn't feeling satisfied with what I was writing. ^^;;
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> btw i finally gave a name to wonwoo's coworker bcus she's gonna be mentioned a lot more. i don't think i'll tag her in the characters though, as this is more wonshua based.

“Well? Any sign of prince charming?” His co-worker asked, slumping into her seat across from him in the breakroom.

“..No..” Wonwoo said, mildly disappointed. He aimlessly stabbed his fork through his microwave meal, staring at the misshapen chunks of what was hopefully chicken.

“Y’know, you have a type.”  
“E-excuse me?”  
“A type, you have a type.” She reiterated.  
“I heard you the first time, Luna.”

She shrugged and shoveled some rice into her mouth, instantly regretting the decision as the rice was obnoxiously hot. She fanned her mouth, holding it agape and breathing in and out, tears bubbling up in her eyes. She choked out the word 'hot'.

_ Why am I friends with this idiot again? _

Wonwoo pushed her drink closer and snorted. This made it 6 times this week that she had burned her mouth on rice.

“Well. If it’s any consolation, he came in here on your off-day.” She managed to choke out, “Kept looking around longer than usual, seemed disappointed he didn’t find something.”  
“Did you help him?”  
“Oh no I paged all the associates to just not appear near him ever.”  
“You did  _ what?”  
_ “He checked out with me, I played dumb to all his questions, and he mumbled ‘ah, looks like i’ll be back another day.’” she said in a mocking tone, “So i kept him there, and said ‘well if you come tomorrow, there’ll probably be a different set of associates on the floor, definitely with a little more knowledge of what we have in store.’”

_ Oh my god she really did that. _

He began packing up his things, and tossing the microwave meal. He muttered a gentle thanks, then ran back out onto the sales floor. He threw his gaze around, hoping that his prince charming hadn’t shown up yet.  Sure enough, the store was still empty.

After clocking back in and taking his spot in the stockroom, he settled into his menial tasks of double checking inventory. He didn’t mind this task as it meant limited human interaction.

“Wonwoo to cosmetics for customer assistance, Wonwoo to cosmetics.” 

_ Weird. _ Wonwoo thought. He quickly shimmied his way out from around the boxes he was wedged between, and scurried over to the cosmetics department, attempting to recall the small ounce of knowledge Luna had given him over their many conversations.

He approached the customer mid-blink. He didn’t see who it was, and when he words, “Hi, did you need help finding anything?” left his mouth and he met the gaze of the customer, he nearly fell over.

“O-oh, welcome back!”

Jisoo was wearing a lowcut black tshirt that flowed around his waist, but clung to his shoulders. Wonwoo’s eyes glued themselves to the flowers that lined his collarbones and suddenly everything clicked into place.

He knew exactly where those flowers were from.

“Oh my gosh, didn’t think to run into the same associate who helped me last time!”  
“I mean, we never actually leave. Once you’re hired here, they give you a 5 by 7 foot space above the cooler to sleep.”

Jisoo laughed softly, and Wonwoo stopped breathing. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the world had reached an alliance and would begin living peacefully within the next two months. 

_ Oh wow. _

Wonwoo’s palms were mildly sweaty, and he quietly thanked himself for not eating all of that spaghetti tv dinner, as it would have been on his shirt already.

“So, anyway, Wonwoo, I just need one of the colognes inside the case right there.”  
“Y-yeah of course! Lemme grab the keys.”

After opening every drawer behind the Cosmetics counter, he finally found the one containing the very set of keys he needed. Now, it would have benefited the department to actually label their keys, as management had seriously messed up while the store was undergoing maintenence, and had forgotten to get all the keyholes adjusted to fit one specific key.

Three minutes ticked by before he finally managed to open the perfume case.

“S-sorry, I don’t normally work in cosmetics.” He stuttered out, unable to meet the other’s eyes.  
“Hey, it’s okay! Can I get the larger bottle of the Joe Malone cologne you guys have?”  
“The one that’s on sale?”  
“Yep!”

Wonwoo took a mental note of the scent, and placed the box as gently as possible on the counter top. 

He couldn’t help but look Jisoo up and down, taking in every detail. His eyes stopped on the flowers again, and before he even know what was happening his mouth opened.

“I know that artist.”  
“You do?” Jisoo asked excitedly, “I’ve fallen in love with all of their work!”  
"I-I’ll definitely pass on the message. You follow their blog right?”  
“Of course! Ever since I saw them painting on the banks of the river.”  
“Maybe if you submit a picture of your tattoo to them, they’ll post a shout out to you.”  
“Would you be so kind to give it to him yourself? I mean, with you knowing him and all.”  
“O-oh yeah, sure. I just need you to text me a picture, and I’ll pass it on. Oh but I also need you to type in your number for the transaction.” Wonwoo smiled softly, his mind running at a mile a minute.

_ He’s gonna text you a picture of himself. YOU’RE GONNA GET HIS NUMBER. _

They continued chatting about the artist’s paintings and how they should definitely get back to painting at the riverside, when Jisoo’s phone buzzed quietly. He glanced downward and then flashed a smile before shoving his phone deep into his pocket. All the while Wonwoo had carefully written his number on the bottom of his receipt, and slipped it into his bag.

“This was fun, now I know which store to come to if I need anything.” He said, picking his bag off the counter.  
“Yeah, of course! Have a good d-day, and stay dry, looks like it might rain.” Wonwoo called after him, watching him leave.

He turned around, putting his back to the door and let out the breath of air he had stuck in his throat.

Sure enough, as if the whole encounter was carefully masterminded by her, Luna stepped out from behind the endcap.

“Soooooooo?”  
“How long have you been there?”  
“I literally just got here, don’t worry.”  
“I gave him my number.”

A look of relief and absolute excitement washed over Luna’s face, she was absolutely giddy that he had finally managed to take a step forward.

“Details, fill me in.”  
“Well, I told him I knew the artist who did the flowers on his collarbones, like the one who painted them, not the tattoo artist.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“And told him I could get him a shout out on the artist’s website.”  
“So who’s the artist?”  
“They go by Jeon.”

Luna narrowed her eyes into a squint, but didn’t speculate further. She took back her position at the cosmetics counter, and let Wonwoo hole himself back up in the stockroom taking inventory.

The night rolled onward, and finally it was time for Wonwoo to head home. He walked into his studio, and greeted his cat softly, putting his keys and wallet in a dish by the door.

He flicked on the lights, and his fingers began tracing along the abundance of paintings lining the walls of his studio. Paintings were littered everywhere, covering wall and ceiling, some even spanning entire wall lengths, others propped up on the floor, and others teetering precariously on tables.

He stopped in front of one specific painting, that he had painted while visiting the countryside after seeing a field of flowers.

His cell buzzed and the screen illuminated with a preview of the message.

**Unknown Number: IMG071420XX.jpg**

Wonwoo unlocked his phone and held the picture up next to his painting. Those were his flowers.

A second message buzzed through, its preview flashing across the screen for a few seconds.

**Luna: JEON WONWOO, YOU SNEAKY LITTLE SHIT, YOU’RE THE ARTIST, AREN’T YOU?**

Wonwoo put his phone down, and smiled softly, walking over to his computer. He didn’t have time to reply, after all, he had a blog post to write.


	4. Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua is finally noticed by his favorite artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this whole double sided view. It's really interesting to write it all out, and I hope you guys are enjoying it too.
> 
> If anything needs clarification, or you spot a typo, feel free to point it out in the comments below! I'm still working on making my writing better, and sometimes typing up chapters to fics at asscrack o'clock in the morning is not the smartest idea.

Traffic was an absolute nightmare in this part of the city, but the added fifteen minutes didn’t mean anything to Jisoo if it meant seeing that ridiculously attractive associate.

Not that he was thinking about him this whole time, that would have been weird.

_ Maybe he’s working today. _

The other associate, the girl had told him to definitely come back tomorrow. Not that he had asked about him. But today was tomorrow, so in this case, tomorrow meant today. Which only meant Jisoo was all the more anxious to see if he was there.

_ Maybe this time you’ll actually ask for his number or something? _

Nah, two trips to the same store, he couldn’t ask him for his number, that would just be creepy. He’d have to at least wait till four trips.

Hong Jisoo was not a creepy man. No doubt about that. There was that one time that he cut through a playground while wearing a trenchcoat, but it was cold and the trenchcoat was cute and the playground was literally the only thing keeping him from his car. That and if he walked all the way around, he’d have to walk under the tree that guaranteed bird shit on any part of you.

Jisoo was not one to fuck with bird shit.

A soft honk came from behind him, and he snapped out of his thoughts and floored it off the light. He had been so distracted he missed the light turning green, and would have also missed his turn had it not for him suddenly getting nervous at the thought of seeing the lovely associ- Wonwoo again.

_ WONWOO. _

He pulled into a parking space and took a deep breath before jumping out of his car and hurrying inside.  He only needed one thing, a new bottle of the cologne he usually wears. But, weirdly, no one seemed to be over by the cosmetics department.

He glanced around, unsure of what to do, when the associate at the front yelled over at him.

“Need some help?”  
“Yeah!”

The speaker overhead suddenly crackled to life.

“Wonwoo to Cosmetics for customer assistance, Wonwoo to cosmetics.”

Jisoo stiffened up, and immediately turned towards the makeup wall, feigning interest in the various cosmetics that were precariously lined up. He heard a distant door open and shut, and soft footsteps became closer and closer.

_ TURN AROUND. _

“Hi, did you need help finding anything?” Jisoo turned around to meet Wonwoo’s eyes and nearly fainted.

Fireworks exploded in his mind, and his heart began thudding in its frail cage.

“Oh, welcome back!” He said in that wonderfully deep voice.  
“Oh m-my gosh, didn’t think to run into the same associate who helped me last time!” he said, just a tad overzealous for his taste.  
“I mean, we never actually leave. Once you’re hired here, they give you a 5 by 7 foot space above the cooler to sleep.” Wonwoo chuckled softly, and Jisoo laughed in response.

The two sounds seemed to intertwine together so wonderfully, as if a harp were being played alongside a chorus of angels, and all of those angels looked like Wonwoo.

“S-so, anyway, Wonwoo, I need one of the colognes in that case over there.”  
"Yeah of course, lemme grab the keys." 

Jisoo watched as his tall glass of water fiddled with with every drawer behind that counter. He didn't care how long it took as long as he kept getting to look at the work of art that stood right in front of him. 

_ I’d let him slap me with a dirty fish. _

No, Jisoo corrected himself internally. He wasn't up to that level of infatuation.

He wasn't even paying attention at this point to how much Wonwoo was struggling with the keys and attempting to figure out which one belonged to the case.

"Sorry, I don't normally work in cosmetics."   
"Hey, it's okay. Can I get the larger bottle of he Joe Malone cologne you guys have?"  
"The one that's on sale?"  
"Yep!"

Jisoo watched as Wonwoo's slender fingers gingerly placed the box on the counter, and locked the cabinet back up.

He sensed the other was mildly checking him out, when all of a sudden his gaze stopped on his tattoo.

"I know that artist."  
"You do?" Jisoo was surprised and excited all at once, "I've fallen in love with all of their work!"  
"I'll pass on the message, you follow their blog right?"

The rest of the conversation became a blur, espcially after Jisoo managed to ask Wonwoo to send a picture of his tattoo to the artist himself.

Which meant, he got to send Wonwoo a picture of himself.

_ DIGITS DIGITS DIGITS _

His eyes widened as Wonwoo began scribbling at the bottom of his receipt, and it finally registered as a phone number in Jisoo's mind.

_ Oh my GOD _

Jisoo's attention was stolen, as his phone buzzed in his hand.

**Bossman: You have a meeting with international clients in less than 2 hours. Get to the office, PRONTO.**

_ shit _

"This was fun, now I know which store to come to if I n-need anything." Jisoo smiled, grabbing his bag off the counter.  
"Of course! Have a good day, and stay dry, looks like it might rain." He heard Wonwoo calling after him.  
"I will!" He responded, even though he felt as though he didn't hear his reply.

He slumped back into his car and glanced at the receipt in his bag, his fingers trembling, and his entire body prickling with heat.

_ You got his number. _

Jisoo quickly pulled out of his spot and drove back the way he came, attempting to get into his office as quick as he could manage. He knew exactly which firm it was when it came to the whole international client thing. He’d have to put Wonwoo on the background of his mind for now.

___

Jisoo had taken a short break around eleven thirty. Outside the air was cool and crisp, and the rest of the city had begun to slow down. He wouldn’t get a chance to tuck into his own bed until about three am. 

_ Wonwoo’s number. _

He gently patted the pocket of his jacket, then quickly had an idea. He turned back towards the door to the building and left the small balcony. He ducked into a restroom, and stood against the tile walls before taking a quick selfie. He made sure his face was in it, but also the tattoo was still the forefront of the image. That was the specific reason he was sending Wonwoo a picture of him wasn’t it?

Gingerly, Jisoo typed in the number, attached the picture, and hit send. After confirming the message had indeed sent, he walked back into his office, sliding back into the chair with his boss and nodding he was ready to continue.

But Jisoo couldn’t focus. 

His mind was on the man he had quite literally fallen for. The handsome young man who worked at a local pharmaceutical store. What are the odds he would have spoken to him. Secondly, how has someone that attractive not landed a modeling job?

“Jisoo?”  
“Yes sir?”   
“What do you think?”

_ FUCK _

Jisoo quickly glanced around, absorbing as much as he could.

“Uhh, I believe the move would not be beneficial. Merging two magazines, regardless of what the reader-base in each country is, wouldn’t benefit anyone in the long run. You either get one side’s reader-base still pumped that their magazine is still in print, while the other becomes mad that their’s was booted out and taken off of the printer. If you give a new name, both reader-bases would be confused.”

_ If only you two old men knew how hard I was bullshitting.. _

“B-besides, aren’t both magazines drastically different? One being marketed to older, sophisticated women, and the other being marketed to younger women?”

The room was silent, and Jisoo quietly prayed that whatever he said made sense. He was tired, and wanted to tuck into his bed for the night.

“My word, he has a point.” 

His boss and the clients on the skype call continued jabbering, and Jisoo breathed easy for a moment there. As if on cue though, his stomach rumbled, echoing through the room. His boss held up a hand to interrupt the client, his expression mixed with amusement and mild concern.

“I’m sorry sir, if you would hold for a just a moment. Jisoo, kid, did you eat anything?”  
“No sir.”  
“Go grab something from the vending machine, okay? That was a pretty loud growl.”  
“A-alright.” Jisoo felt his cheeks burn red, mildly embarrassed at how he interrupted the meeting.

As he walked out the door he could hear his boss chuckling with the client, with the other commenting on how he sent his assistant to get some food as well.

But Jisoo wasn’t the assistant, he was the heir to his boss’ position. But at the same time, he didn’t want to do so. He wanted to be free and be a photographer, he wasn’t expecting the boss to take a special interest in a guy who quite literally worked from the mailroom up.

Wallowing around wasn’t going to make him feel better, might as well go get the snack that he so desperately needed. 

Jisoo turned down the hall and into the breakroom where several machines were lined up. All of the snacks were free, as his boss believed ‘it was redundant to spend money on food, especially if it was small items.’ He glanced around at the contents of the machine, and sighed. No matter what was in the machine, or how hungry he was, he could never make up his mind. After a moment of deliberation, he finally settled on beef jerky and a honey bun to hold him over till he finally went home. He grabbed a bottle of water from the shared fridge, and plopped onto the couch that was tucked into the corner.

Before he could tear into any packages of his snacks, his phone buzzed with an email.

New blog post from Jeon.

_ THE ARTIST _

Jisoo quickly unlocked his phone and loaded up the webpage, and sure enough, there was his picture he had sent only an hour prior. He began reading the passage, excited to find out what the artist thought of the tattoo.

_‘Being an artist who isn’t very well known locally, but has traction in other cities and countries is a very interesting phenomenon. You could theoretically go to another place, and hear people talking about your art, yet, since now one knows how you look, you’d remain anonymous.  
That being said, it was quite surprising when a little bird came by and said someone locally had gotten a tattoo of one of my works. I was mildly confused, knowing that most of my works are considerably large.  
They sent me a picture, and I was so happy to see it was from my artwork titled Clearing. I do remember when I saw that field, I was traveling, and had stopped for a quick stretch. When I looked to the other side of the road, I saw a field, with an old, and wise looking tree. Beyond its trunk lay rows and rows of pansies.   
Who put them there?  
Whoever did must have known how refreshing it would look.  
I’m told the owner of the tattoo’s name is Jisoo.  
Thank you Jisoo, you’ve made an artist very happy to see their work being appreciated.  
_ _~Jeon'_

Jisoo’s heart felt warm, and he was grinning from ear to ear. He liked the post, and then quickly shot out another text before digging into his snacks.

**Jisoo: ‘Just saw the post from Jeon! I just wanna say thanks for telling them!'**  
Wonwoo: 'I saw it too! They're pretty excited about it.  


Honestly, could his  night get any better at this point? He saw Wonwoo, his favorite artist wrote about him, and he's probably definitely getting the promotion. Which means he'll be able to afford that fancy camera he wanted.

Jisoo let out a soft sigh, and smiled. He was gonna ask Wonwoo out the next time he saw him.

 


End file.
